Patamon
Patamon is one of the main heroes in Digimon Seasons 1 and 2, Digimon Adventure tri. and Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. He is the partner of T.K. Takaishi. He can also fly by using his wing-like ears. His known attack is Boom Bubble. He can Digivolve into Angemon and then MagnaAngemon. His mega form is Seraphimon. He can armor digivolve to Pegasusmon. His fresh form is Poyomon and In-Training form is Tokomon. In the English version, he is voiced by Laura Summer in Digimon Adventure series, returned to reprise her role in Digimon Adventure tri. and voiced by Bridget Hoffman for Revenge of Diaboromon who did voices Jeri Katou and different Patamon. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Miwa Matsumoto and returned to reprise her role for Digimon Adventure tri. & Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. Appearance He resembles a pudgy guinea-pig-like creature with large blue eyes, a short tail, and bat-wing-like ears that allow him to fly. Personality History Background It is revealed that Patamon was created, along with the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, as part of a project to help control the balance between good and evil in the Digital World. When he is a Digi-Egg connected to the Crest of Hope, the Dark Masters attack the facility where he is housed, and Gennai flees with the eggs in hand. He is taken to File Island, where he hatches into Poyomon who eventually Digivolves into Tokomon. During this time, he plays with the other Digimon as he holds the Digivice that belongs to T.K. Takaishi, waiting for his partner's arrival. Digimon Adventure tri. Loss Later that night, as Tai and Matt try to console Sora, they are suddenly attacked by Machinedramon, whose attack disperses the DigiDestined and Digimon across the Digital World. Mimi & Tentomon arrives at ShogunGekomon's Castle. They are looking for their friends. Dark Gennai attempts to capture Meicoomon and Sora's Digivice but is thwarted by the other DigiDestined, who come to their aid. Dark Gennai reveals that the reboot was all part of King Drasil's plan to create a new world order where humans and Digimon no longer interact with each other. He sends Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon after them. Coexistence He and others try to survive the Digital World's attempts to expel them. He and others manage to return to the Real World but are persecuted by the people. With Daigo Nishijima's help, the DigiDestined and their partner Digimon hide in their school to avoid the media. He and DigiDestineds try to console Meiko during their stay. The next day, a rampant Meicrackmon confronts Meiko near the school. Jesmon intervenes and his attack results in Meicrackmon digivolving to Raguelmon. Future Meiko unlocks the sealed memories inside Meicoomon, restoring the lost memories and extracting Gatomon from Ordinemon. The reboot of the Real World is halted by Hackmon. However, King Drasil floods Ordinemon with corrupted data. Quotes *"Listen, T.K., this means I'm infected, doesn't it? *"Because I might end up like Meicoomon?" *"T.K., if I start berserk... you have to take me down." *"Just listen. I'm okay with it. Whatever happens, it was wroth meeting you. It'll be alright." *"Don't forget me, T.K.!" *"What's Broccoli, is that a joke?" *"Patamon digivolve to... wait a second, I'm still me!" *"Patamon Armor Digivolve to..." *"Patamon digivolve to... Patamon." External Links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Patamon Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Nurturer Category:Mischievous Category:Movie Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Angels